


To make a loved one feel better.

by CoraDieViele



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Cyborg Genji Shimada, Drinking, Drunk Bby, Drunk Hanzo Shimada, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Genji Shimada Needs A Hug, Genji Shimada wants his Brother back, Hanzo Shimada Needs a Hug, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Light Angst, Men Crying, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraDieViele/pseuds/CoraDieViele
Summary: A small Shimadabros story written for the prompt: “To make a loved one feel better.”————“I have seen the results from the way you deal with your guilt. It makes me especially careful when alcohol is involved,” he said slowly and paused for a few heartbeats.“What I’m trying to say is…” he continued, “I’m just worried that one day I will open this door and you will be gone.”————TW: drunk arguing & mention of self-harm/suicide (not explicitly)
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	To make a loved one feel better.

It was in the middle of the night when Hanzo woke suddenly to the sound of footsteps in his room. The first instinct of his body was to tense in high alert, but he was quick to remind himself that only one person could sneak into his room this silently without alarming him sooner by stepping onto the many purposefully placed squeaky boards outside.

“Genji,” he spoke softly while turning towards the figure standing near his bed. Instead of a response he could feel a warm body climbing under his blanket.

“Do you need me to turn on the light?” he asked after making some room for his brother to stiffly lay down besides him. The smell made it clear that Genji had been drinking before coming here, but the lack of sweat indicated no partying was involved.

Silence fell over the room again as Hanzo waited for a reply. It’s been long since Genji last sought out his presence - especially at night. This is usually around the time he would visit clubs with his friends.

Hanzo should tell him to go sleep in his own bed, and that they aren’t children anymore, but he was too tired to care at the moment. Training and performing perfectly under their father’s watchful eye left him very exhausted.

Deciding he won’t get any answers tonight he closed his eyes again. It felt nice to have a familiar weight resting beside him, and made him feel safer in a way. As little boys they used to share beds all the time - before they were forced to sleep separately.

The thought stirred something protective within him, and he reached out to run a hand affectionately through Genji’s messy green hair.

That seemed to break something within the younger, and he turned over to cling to Hanzo‘s chest. Hanzo could feel hot tears against his shoulder, and tremors that shook his brothers body.

Without thinking his arms wrapped around Genji, holding him tightly. Worry spread throughout his mind - what could have caused such an emotional outburst?

“ _Otouto_? Talk to me,” he tried again.

A few moments passed until Genji released a shaky breath.

“Can I stay here tonight?” he whispered, face still buried in the shoulder.

“If you tell me what’s wrong,” Hanzo insisted. This behavior was too uncharacteristic to simply blame on the alcohol.

Genji turned his head, so he could hear the steady beat of his older brother’s heart. The sound calmed him enough to relax his tense shoulders and melt into the embrace.

“It’s nothing... I don’t know,” a snuffle, “I just don’t want to sleep alone right now.”

Hanzo gently wiped some tears off his cheek, “Oh? Are you having nightmares?”

Genji took his hand before he could pull it away again.

“No, I sleep fine. It’s just-“ another sniff, “I miss this. I miss you.”

“I-“ Hanzo was about to express his confusion, but now that Genji started there was no stopping him.

“I miss getting to hang out with you. You’re so busy every day. I always have to go see movies alone. Couldn’t even properly celebrate my birthday like we used to. I feel like my brother is being stolen from me. I want to be part of your life outside of clan business, but nowadays that’s all you’re doing,” His breathing had started to pick up again, “It’s not fair.”

“Genji… You know I cannot skip meetings-“

“Oh, I am well aware. There is no time for anything other than your stupid meetings.”

Genji was about to get up, but Hanzo pulled him back against his chest before he could leave.

“I have many responsibilities, _Otouto_. A lot is expected of me. I cannot afford to fall behind or slack off,” he explained patiently, but Genji only let out a frustrated huff.

“Acting irresponsible has big consequences now, I must take my duties seriously. There is little room to act selfish,” he paused and ran a hand through his brothers hair again, “…You’re right, I don’t have much of a life outside of Clan business right now. This has become a big part of me because I must be prepared to become the new _Oyabun_ at any moment in case something happens to father. That’s why I’m here, remember?”

Genji was quick to argue, “I get that. But if you’re this busy already, HOW busy will you be once father actually dies? Is your whole life just going to be… this?”

“Possibly.”

“And you’re fine with that?”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice-“

Genji sat up at that, “Why not?”

“Because,” Hanzo started to grow a little irritated, “It is my duty as the heir. I was born specially for this purpose. Genji, you KNOW all this!”

“So you think the Clan is the only thing giving your life worth and meaning,” the younger exclaimed and poked a provocative finger into Hanzo’s face because of the darkness.

“Enough!”

His angry hiss finally managed to shut Genji up. Drunk or sober, his brother always seemed to look for a fight. Adding stress on top everything Hanzo already had to deal with.

“You may go sleep in your own room if you insist on arguing,” he said coldly.

“Fine.”

However, instead of leaving Genji laid back down and tucked his face under Hanzo’s chin. Hanzo sighed deeply before wrapping his arms around his little brother a second time.

“Can I at least start sleeping here again sometimes? I won’t bother you, I promise. Just wanna be in your arms every now and then,” Genji asked quietly.

“This way you don’t even have to make time for me or anything. And I can have my brother back for a while at the same time,” he added quickly.

Hanzo hugged him a bit tighter and closed his eyes, “Very well. Just don’t be too smelly.”

“Thanks, _Anija_.”

——————————————

A sudden loud knock on the door made Hanzo shoot up from where he had been slumping against something hard on the floor. His neck hurt and he looked around as best as his blurry vision and pounding head would allow. Instead of seeing his familiar childhood surrounding he stared at a blank room with zero personality.

Another knock made his ears ring, this time even louder. “Let me in,” a somewhat robotic sounding voice came from outside.

Genji.

It was only while trying to get up that Hanzo noticed that he was still wearing his prosthetic legs. He must have fallen asleep before taking them off. A few of his bottles laid around, thankfully none of them spilled.

After a bit of a struggle he finally reached the door and unlocked it. It slid open with a hiss and revealed the cyborg waiting behind it.

Genji’s faceplate should’ve made it hard to get a read on his emotions, but there was no mistaking the way he looked Hanzo up and down now with his arms crossed. Unimpressed.

Hanzo said nothing, there was nothing to say. He knew he must be looking unpresentable, but that kind of pride was the last thing on his mind right now. Still, a distant part of his brain wanted to apologize for forcing his brother look at this mess.

“Good evening, brother.” Genji was the one to break the silence, but he only got a slow blink in return.

Hanzo’s eyes felt so heavy and tired. Looking at the bright visor of his brother was uncomfortable. He missed those brown eyes behind it.

Eyes that had looked at him in agony and pain as screaming was replaced by the sickening gurgle of blood, still trying to plead with him to-

“May I come inside?”

Hanzo snapped back into reality with a visible jerk. Genji’s hand reached out as if to steady him, but stilled mid air.

When Hanzo nodded Genji finished the gesture and grabbed him by the arm. Together with his help the trip back to the bed was a lot easier.

Genji carefully moved a backpack on the ground out of the way with his foot, which must have been what Hanzo had been sleeping on. No wonder his neck hurt so much.

After sitting down he finally found his voice again.

“Why are you here?” He asked while cybernetic fingers worked on removing his prosthetics.

“Making sure that you are alright. You have been ignoring my texts and calls.”

“Ah.. My apologies. I have been sleeping until just now.”

His brother eyed the perfectly made bed for a moment before sighing and putting the legs aside. He stood up and made his way to the small built in restroom.

“Let me get you some water.”

Hanzo watched Genji fill up a plastic cup at the sink that he used for brushing his teeth. Through the open door he could also see him emptying a bowl on a towel. Hanzo had stored all of his hygiene products in there.

“In case you have to throw up,” Genji explained on his way back after seeing his confused frown, and placed the bowl beside the bed as well. The frown relaxed a little.

“Oh.”

Genji pressed the cup of water in Hanzo’s hand.

“Yes. Now drink. Where do you keep your painkillers?”

He took a small sip and pointed at one of the pockets of his backpack. There were a few different kinds in there, but Genji seemed to be looking for something specific.

He decided on Ibuprofen and set the small package on top of the bag. Looking over to his older brother he added, “You will take these if you aren’t feeling better in the morning.”

His commanding tone left no room to argue, so Hanzo gave him a short nod.

It felt strange hearing his younger brother like this - in their past it had always been the other way around. He thought Genji’s reckless drinking to be foolish, but looking at himself now…  the irony was not lost on him.

“Hanzo.”

His eyes focused on Genji’s bare face in front of him. When had he removed his mask?

“Drink the whole cup, Hanzo,” Genji said in a way that made it clear he was repeating himself.

The elder lowered his eyes and dutifully emptied his drink slowly. A small part of him felt disrespected by being bossed around like that, but his guilt sat too painful in his stomach for him to actually get offended.

He lost his honor along with his pride a long time ago - the gentle humming of Genji’s body as he now held his hand out was a sobering reminder of that.

He gave the cup back and finally laid down, closing his heavy eyelids. His head felt a little better already.

He could hear Genji go back into the restroom, presumably to set the cup down at the sink again.

“Your clothes don’t smell bad yet, I think you can keep them on until tomorrow without getting uncomfortable,” Genji decided and with a click the lights in the room went out.

Fully expecting for Genji to go back to his own room after taking care of his sad excuse of a brother, he was surprised to feel a weight settle down next to him again.

It felt so much like his dream that his eyes started watering a little.

Genji poked his side and Hanzo opened his eyes to let a silent tear run down his cheek.

“Make some room for me, _Anija_.”

“You wish to sleep here?” Hanzo’s voice gave away nothing.

“Will you let me?”

At first he did not reply. What could Genji possibly gain from this? There is no way he’d want to actually sleep in the same bed as his murderer. Unless-

“If this is pity I do not want it,” Hanzo replied coldly.

“This is no pity,” Genji rushed to reassure.

“Is that so.” He didn’t believe a single word.

Genji exhaled a shaky breath. “Please don’t do this to me. Not now.”

“Enlighten me - what other reason do you have to suddenly seek childishly sharing beds again?” Hanzo scoffed and frowned at the dark ceiling. “Seeing me in this state does not undo my mistakes,” he added bitterly.

”Do I need a reason?” Genji sounded genuinely upset now.

“Am I not allowed to be a little childish? I wish to be close to my big brother, why is that so hard for everybody to understand?”

Hanzo kept quiet and listened carefully as Genji continued his rant.

”I know what you did to me. I _know_. But that doesn’t change the fact that I want my brother back, or that your embrace still makes me feel safer than anywhere else in the world.”

His voice slightly cracked at that and Hanzo’s hand instinctively reached for Genji’s mechanical ones.

The younger immediately held onto it, his shaky thumbs tracing the warm knuckles of the hand between his palms while trying to continue talking despite his strong emotions.

“I just want you to hold me. And… to let me hide in your arms like when we were children. Feel small and loved again,” he admitted barely above a whisper.

For a moment they stayed like this, Hanzo being at a loss for words while he processed what he had just heard, until Genji finally spoke up again.

“Can I stay here tonight? Please.”

“Very well,” he managed to choke out and scooted over towards the wall to make room for Genji to lay down by his side without any more resistance.

He felt a blanket being pulled over their bodies, followed by Genji’s head on his chest. With his now free hand Hanzo pulled him even closer and wrapped his arms around the armored body.

A calmness washed over him upon feeling the rise and drop of his brother’s chest against his side. For the first time in a decade his shoulders completely relaxed and the guilt he carried on them lifted a little. He felt… complete.

Yet there still was something on his mind.

“I don’t understand one thing.”

Genji’s nose brushed against Hanzo’s throat as he made himself comfortable before asking, “And that is?”

“Why did you come to check up on me?” Hanzo asked quietly.

“…”

”During this hour it should be expected that people do not answer the phone because they are merely sleeping, and not because they are ignoring you, or something is wrong,” he continued.

It took Genji a moment of hesitation before answering.

“I have seen the results from the way you deal with your guilt. It makes me especially careful when alcohol is involved,” he said slowly and paused for a few heartbeats.

“What I’m trying to say is…” he continued, “I’m just worried that one day I will open this door and you will be gone.”

Hanzo couldn’t help but snort at that, “If I were to leave the Watchpoint, Athena would alert you.”

Genji, unamused, lightly pinched his brother’s bicep, causing him to flinch, “That’s not what I meant.”

“…Oh,” he realized.

“…Yeah.”

Now it was Hanzo’s turn to hesitate.

Of course the visibly systematic scars along his arms spoke volumes, they aren’t hard to miss when he isn’t covering them up.

He doesn’t like talking about it, but Genji had been so open and vulnerable with him this entire conversation, he deserves a honest response.

“I cannot deny that the thought of dying is very appealing to me, however I do not plan on leaving without a fight,” he said calmly, “In moments of weakness I cannot withstand the urge to hurt myself or drink, but I never-”

“I know, I don’t expect you to suddenly stop it all,“ Genji interrupted urgently, “Just… don’t go where I cannot follow you, okay?”

This time the reply came naturally.

“I promise.”

Genji’s voice was slightly muffled as he tucked his face in Hanzo’s neck, “Thank you. That’s all I ask.”

With that Hanzo closed his eyes again, lulled into a comfortable state of peace by the gentle breaths on his collarbone. He distantly wondered how he managed to stay conscious enough for such a long and serious conversation.

He was close to drifting off, old memories from when Genji was still a toddler pulling him down deeper.

” _Anija_.”

Not bothering to open his eyes he hummed a reply into the soft hair of his _Otouto_.

“Mm?”

”May I sleep here again tomorrow night?” Genji whispered.

”You may,” he whispered back and pressed a light kiss near Genji’s forehead before unconsciousness slowly claimed him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it’s wasn’t obvious: I headcanon Genji having separation anxiety towards Hanzo.
> 
> About Part 1:  
> Because of the conversation Young Genji plans on destroying the Clan, to free his brother.
> 
> About Part 2:  
> Hanzo brings out the baby brother within Genji, even when he finally has the opportunity to take care of Hanzo for once. 
> 
> Not only does he need Hanzo’s physical affection, but also has to reassure himself that Hanzo is still there in the first place.


End file.
